Time
by Majorelle
Summary: Time—it was both of our Signatures. Dedicated to a very dear friend who has left me. This story is not fanfiction, but I am willing to be reported for the sake of my friend, in hopes that one day she will read this.


**Dedicated to my very, very, dear friend, Time Signature. Don't you leave us, you're an amazing person, and you are not any of the things you say you are! And you ARE my friend, and always will be! **

* * *

**My POV:**

I was just a mere girl. I used to be so antisocial; I wouldn't let anyone in. As time went by, I started school, and met people who opened themselves up to me. It saved me.

Like I said before—I was antisocial. There was a tremendous reason for that: bullying.

When I was younger—age 5, I was home schooled and my mother put me in a ballet school. There, all the girls' faces, skin, hair—they were flawless. How could I, someone who was a freak for always playing video games and couldn't stand up for herself, add up to them?

I never talked to them. When I arrived for classes, I would go up and sit down in the middle of the room, hugging my knees for comfort. A few girls pitied me, and spoke to me often, watching what they said so they wouldn't hurt my feelings. I came off as an oversensitive recluse. Many girls ignored me. While others—others, picked on me.

I was weird. What girl had five older brothers and played video games with them all the time? They had heard of the games I played. 'Halo', 'Pokémon', and 'The Legend of Zelda', they were games for nerds who didn't have lives.

And was that my fault? No. It wasn't. I despised my parents. They would never let me do anything I wanted. I wanted to socialize, let people in. I wanted to play soccer, and my parents stuck me in ballet instead.

All of it was strange and foreign to me. I had been born into a boy environment. I had no older sister, and the friends I had, came and gone. I was forced to be tomboyish, and my hygiene took a turn for the worst too.

* * *

When I was ten-years old, I went into the most rebellious stage I would ever go through. I climbed roofs, played hooky, lied constantly, and even ran away twice for two days. Now, that I look back on those days, I am ashamed of myself.

When I was also ten, my parents enrolled me in a special class for my religion. I instantly became friends with this circle of girls, because one of them extended a hand to me. I gradually became excited that people accepted me, but nearing the end of the class's semester, the girls seemed to become annoyed with my overly excited personality. I even noticed that I was becoming controlling.

I loved them, they were my friends. I loved them so much, I wanted to keep everything the way it was, so nothing would change. After the classes ended, I never saw them again. It depressed me.

* * *

Three years later, I'm thirteen and my parents enroll me in an actual school. We lived in a small town, so the school was small and growing smaller. There was barely thirty students.

Among them, were my best friends. Of course in social situations I was antisocial. I didn't talk to anyone in the first two months. And, I sat by myself at lunch. If anyone talked to me, I would nod or shake my head. Then, all of the sudden, two girls come from around the room and sit down next to me.

In my mind, _they_ were strange. I stopped telling people about the games and shows I watched, since it would immediately but up a barrier between us. They were nice, and wouldn't seem to mind me. I staid quiet and kept to myself. Then, they tried to speak to me. My heart raced, and every time I was around them I thought: "Watch what you say! If you say something weird or stupid they'll never look at you again!"

My obnoxious and overly excited persona came out again. I noticed again, people were keeping to themselves around me now. But I noticed something else, the girls who said that I was their friend, didn't mind. Well, they did, but they put up with it. They would occasionally become stressed by my behavior, and yell at me.

I was a pest. But then I was hit with reality. I can change, can't I? And so I did. But I never gave up my anime and video game loving side. I slowly, and gradually revealed myself to them. And they loved me more.

* * *

One day, a few months ago, I stumbled onto something completely new to me: fanficition.

I fell in love. I immediately got an account and started writing. And through my writing, I met amazing people.

Just this month, on July 10, 2013, I met a girl named Time Signature.

She was only a year younger than me, and we talked for a little while. After I said goodnight to her after speaking for what seemed like thirty minutes—but was really two hours, we didn't keep in touch.

A week later, one of my closest friends on here told me she had been conversing with Time Signature. I was ecstatic. Another new friend, it was great. But around that time, I had so many things going on.

My friends were having fights, my oldest brother just had a baby and moved, two of my brothers were starting college, the boy I liked rejected me, one of my guy friends was very harsh, my school might shut down, and my best friends were pressuring me to hang out with them when I knew my parents would say 'no'.

Pressure and stress got to me quickly. And, I took it out on our new fanfiction friend. I was horrible, I needed to apologize, but she didn't know how I felt.

Because I knew exactly how she felt, and if I said anything, I would ruin it for her. I spoke to her more often, and took back my thoughts. We grew closer, and she became a sister to me. But, she had flaws. So did I. We both were idiots who didn't want the other one to know: we both were hurting inside.

We hated ourselves. I assumed she had endured similar things to me, and we ended up despising our personalities and everything about ourselves. To us, we were ugly, horrid beings who didn't deserve kindness, love, or support. People said that's how they felt about us, but it is just happy mindset that ends tragically for people like Time and I.

After school ended for me, I was different. I opened up to people and let them inside easily. I knew I was going to be hurt, so why did I do it?

Because it is the sad story that 'It is better to have loved than lost."

I will always risk my feelings and my heart. Call me a fool, you may, but I think otherwise.

I still hate myself, and I always will. I'm sure Time Signature will hate herself too, but I will not let her never see love. I may never meet her, or know who she was in real life, but she was like a sister to me, and I won't let her go with anything unsaid.

This is not fanfiction, this story is real. And I am willing to be reported for the sake of my friend, in hopes that she will see this. She was nothing but a year younger than me, and her writing was phenomenal.

Over these years I have grown, and I'm sure she has too. Time played a big roll in our short-lived lives, but it always left it's mark. Somehow, somewhere, someday, it might bring us together.

I will never forget her. I will never leave her. I will persist and pray everyday that she comes back. And, for as long as I live, I will never stop being her friend.

We may be miles apart, we may be different people, we may be from different families, and we may never meet each other—but, we had one thing in common: Time—it was both of our Signatures.


End file.
